Rin's 'boring' Day
by bluecrazed
Summary: His eyes never left mine. They stayed boring into my very soul and carrying so much heat along the way that it felt like the sun was cooking my insides.I heard Jaken gasp loudly and AhUn whimper. Something was definitely up and I seemed to be the only one
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought about writing this while I was in my History class, half-asleep and drooling all over my desk. (_Eww_) As I sat there, also half-dead, I realized that I've never made a short story? Also, I've never made a 'one person point of view'. I think they're fun to write, so…I made one!! Yay me!!**

**Okay, let me just lay down some knowledge for 'ya.**

**No. 1 Rin is 16**

**No. 2 Sesshoumaru has both arms.**

**No. 3 I decided to hold off my long high school story thought about the Inu cast for a later date.**

**No. 4 If I get more than at least 3 reviews, I will add to this story.**

**No. 5 It is Rin's point of view.**

**No. 6 Onegai-please//Dijoubu-are you alright//Hai-yes//Iie-no//sumimasen-sorry//I understand that these words may not have the perfect grammar, but oh well!!**

**No. 7 PLEASE ENJOY IT!!**

**Warning: This is a lemon story, possibly in the next chapter. EnJoY!!**

**Disclaimer: I won't argue, although I am sad…I don't own anything of Inuyasha.**

**Rin's 'boring' week**

Rin's P.O.V (all through story)

So here I am, another boring day of doing absolutely nothing but sitting atop of Ah-Un while he walks and listen to the sound of my skin sizzling off by the hot rays of the afternoon sun. I sighed softly to myself. It was one of those 'so boring' days that had me exhausted from boredom. Did you hear that! Exhausted from boredom!! My God, I'm going insane!

But don't get me wrong. I love traveling with Master Jaken and Ah-Un, and _especially_ my Sesshoumaru-sama. I took another sigh. Sesshoumaru-sama. Just watching how valiant he walks and his hair gently flip from side to side as he took each step made it feel like instant heaven. He was such a beautiful sight, even now as he walked in front of his small group of misfits. It's weird, in the long eight years that I'd know him—that's right, I'm 16— I've never felt this kind of weird sensation when I looked at Sesshoumaru-sama. Sometimes, I wanted to reach out and touch him, his soft looking pale face, his silky silver hair, and those erotic magenta stripes. But I know that if I even dared to touch him, he wouldn't be pleased at all. And yet, I couldn't describe nor find the reason why I wanted to touch him so badly, just to have my hands touch what they've been craving for. At times, I had to fold my arms to my chest or clasp my hands behind my back. Yes, the cravings were _that_ bad. Oh, and sleeping beside him at night had turned into something much more than just a wanting decision, I needed to sleep beside him. Somehow, his smell of Sakura trees and that oh-so seductive smell of manly musk always seemed to calm me from the fearful knowledge of what might be in the darkness of night.

Dammit! Why was I thinking such thoughts! There goes my mind playing tricks on me again! It's turning me on again!! Oh, I just hope Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't notice!!

And sure enough, I heard it. "Rin." The seductively smooth, deep voice said. I tensed. Oh crap, could he sense something in my smell that got his attention?

I looked up to see his dark honey eyes gazing at me from his stance in front of Jaken, who just bumped into his leg. He just finished his string of apologies to his lord.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked as innocently as I could. Hey, it's worth a try?

But then, I noticed something in his eyes. It was a more intense shade of golden, more wide and active looking, even though his expression stayed the same ol' stoic-ness, his eyes stood out a lot more.

He waited a few seconds in hesitation before finally parting his beautiful hearty lips, "We will rest now. I have to depart for sometime, so Jaken will look after you until I return. I trust you will behave well?"

I sighed, in my head was a little party just thanking the heavens he didn't notice anything odd in my scent from my earlier thoughts. But I quickly responded, "Hai, of coarse Sesshoumaru-sama, You needn't to worry about my behavior, I will be very behaved while you are absent." I tried to sound smart and respectful. It always seemed to work because now I could see a ghost of a smile on his perfect lips. Yay me!

He nodded his head. "Very well," then he turned to Jaken and his ghost of a smile became a ghost and disappeared. "Jaken, you are in charge of looking after Rin, if you fail to look after her properly, consider yourself dead." His eyes turned a hard stone glare.

I inwardly shuddered. He wasn't even looking nor talking toward me and his tone along with his eyes gave me chills. I could only imagine what Master Jaken was feeling.

Jaken did the usual 'collapse and bow while quivering and whimpering'. "O-of coarse Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin-chan will be carefully taken care of as usual!"

And without a response, the angelic Tai-inuyoukai turned on his heels and walked into the shading trees. I quickly jumped off Ah-Un and ran ahead of Jaken, waving my arms and shouting, "Be careful my lord! Onegai, come back safely!" Of coarse he didn't respond, but I knew well that he heard me. So, it was just Ah-Un, Master Jaken, and I. Usually, I would use this time affectively by tormenting Jaken, but I've run out of ideas for my torture. I could just bask in the meadow of different colored flowers, but I might fall asleep and wake up in a demon's stomach. Eww! That's just disgusting!

I thought long and hard on what to do the rest of the day while my Sesshoumaru-sama was out. I could easily tell that this was going to be a long and boring day as I predicted a long and boring week, but I didn't know how wrong I was.

**Oo.oO**

It was getting quite late in the day. The Earth was already starting to get that orange-ish glow of the setting sun and I was literally bored-to-tears! But along with that came the worrying feeling of where Sesshoumaru-sama might have been. In truth, I was worried about him—I'd be insane if I didn't—but I knew that he could handle himself as easy as anything. But Master Jaken was flipping out! Just seeing him walking back and forth and back and forth was making my head spin. Finally, I had had enough.

"Jaken-sama, would you pleeeease stop walking back and forth like that? You're giving me a headache!" I grumbled. He snorted and turned to look at me. I could just predict an upcoming insult or retort he had in order for me.

"Grrr, why you brazen child! You show no worry for your own lord when he hasn't come back yet! Humph! You pitiful little humans only care about yourselves!!"

Oh wow, I must be a mind reader.

"Jaken-sama, you're strutting around like some hen! You know better than to worry about Sesshoumaru-sama when you should know that he is all powerful and can take care of himself!" And then I got an idea, hmm; maybe not all of my tortures and torments were used on Jaken after all. Kukukukukuku!

I giggled, "I think Jaken-sama worries for Sesshoumaru-sama soooo much is because…" I couldn't hold back the laugh, " Your in love with Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

Jaken nearly fell over and if his eyes got any wider, they would so surely roll out of his head. "Why…why you insolent little _brat_!" He spat.

I didn't care how furious Jaken was, it was just soooo hilarious!! There was only one time that I had seen Master Jaken so mad and upset and it was when he began flopping on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth. It was like seeing a rabid fish out of water and I remembered doubling over from the pain of laughter. I had never laughed harder than that day in my life. But Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't very pleased with what I did to Jaken and he softly scolded me not to do it again.

I started mocking a gay version of Master Jaken, "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, I was soooo worried about you my lord, my heart was breaking from not seeing your beautiful face!" I broke laughing after that. Just seeing the vein popping out of his head was too much. I could tell he was about to keel-over any time soon.

But I just kept going on and tormenting him. "My lord, while you were gone, I skipped in the flowery meadow, fantasizing about you. Oh, if only I was much taller and had beautiful, long locks of hair as you did!" I laughed at that too. Damn it was fun to torment Master Jaken!

By now, Master Jaken was actually red in the face. I couldn't tell if it was the anger from me harassing him or…if it was a blush! Hahahahahahaaaa!! I am soooo going to get him for that!

"Oooohh, Jaken-sama! Is that a blush I see on your face?"

Jaken exploded, "Rin-chan, you little brat, I'm going to get you for that!" He spat, waving his staff around in his hands in a threatening motion.

I was about to run off laughing when a sharp, yet seductively smooth and deep voice echoed around us.

"Jaken, I would sincerely think not before using that staff on her. You know the consequences."

Jaken and I both turned to see the very angel himself walking towards us in his valiant walk that could take your breath away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" We both said in unison, but as always, Jaken just had to run up first and start squawking.

"Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama! I apologize for my rash actions, but Rin-chan has been very disobedient!" Oh please, there goes Master Jaken with his skillful sucking up abilities.

"Rin-chan has been very disrespectful to your name as well as mine! I would have punished her to teach her a lesson, but then you stopped me my lord. She was making fun of me when I was only worrying about your well-being! Humph! And the things she said about you were _completely_ out of order!!"

Why that lying, no good kappa!! Oooooh, how dare he make me look like the bad guy here! Wait a minuet…_am I _the bad guy here? Anyway, that's not the point!! The point is that he's going to have Sesshoumaru-sama punish me!! And—hey wait a minuet…ooohh, the sound of Sesshoumaru-sama punishing me sounds kinda nice. Mmmm, I could just imagine what he would do to me! Ohhh, biting me, spanking me, holding me down while he-Oh my God!! There I go again!! Stop it, stop it, stop it!!

Finally, Sesshoumaru-sama broke me out of my dirty thoughts. "Rin."

I looked up to see his eyes glaring at me with a disapproving glint. But wait…there was definitely something else I could see there. I just know it! But what was it? His eyes seemed to get wilder looking, more deep and dark. It was creepy…but also, kind of erotic.

I hesitated before finally snapping out of my hypnotic gaze at him. "Uhh, well…" I suddenly thought of what I had to say and exploded, "Baka Jaken-sama is lying to you my lord! I would never insult your name! I was only having some fun with Jaken-sama! It's not my fault if he's so sensitive!" Oh crap, maybe I made that sound a little too strong. I sounded as if I had lashed out at him.

Jaken butted in, "You little brat, you know quite well what you said! Eh, Sesshoumaru-sama may I repeat what she said?" He looked up at Sesshoumaru-sama to see his answer, but his eyes were fixed intensely in my direction. It's weird, I felt so incredibly small and feeble under his gaze and how abnormal his indifferent eyes were now were just making that feeling worse.

Suddenly, he turned on his heel, and without looking back he answered, "No Jaken, that won't be necessary for me to hear it _again_."

Wait a minuet. Again? That would mean he heard what I was saying! Oh no! Right now, I just feel like voluntarily going into a demon's belly.

Jaken also caught on to the comment. "My lord, what do you mean by _again_? D-does that mean you over heard us arguing!? A-And you're not going to punish Rin-chan!!?"

Sesshoumaru-sama turned his head halfway so I could only see one of his beautiful amber eyes. "Calm yourself Jaken, punishment for something so ridiculous doesn't seem at all worth wasting time for. Now come, we will need to find a suitable resting place for you and Rin." And with that, my Sesshoumaru-sama walked in his usual place ahead of his associates. I ran to take Ah-Un's reins and we quickly caught up to him. Jaken on the other hand still stood there, mouth ajar. And…I think I saw tears in his eyes!!

Then, I saw Jaken bury his face into the large sleeve of his right hand. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Why are you so cruel and unfair toward your most devoted retainer!! Why!!!?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I felt some sort of pity for Master Jaken. Never losing my pace behind my lord I called back, "Hurry Jaken-sama, or you'll be left behind." I knew that would get his attention, for I could hear his wailing calls and scurrying feet.

But my attention slowly dissipated from Jaken to Sesshoumaru-sama. I just loved it when he took up for me. Though I didn't know if it was sometimes that he cared or just pity, but either way I didn't care, because as long as my Sesshoumaru-sama noticed me, I was okay with pity. Yay pity!!

Feeling a sudden burst of courage, my pace quickened to join his side. "Thank you for not punishing me my lord."

And this was when the weird part came in, because in a split second, I thought I saw Sesshoumaru-sama smirk, like something I had just said reminded him of an inside joke only he new about.

I let a few seconds of silence slip by before opening my mouth again. "Um…Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked innocently. I just love doing that!

"Nani?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry that I acted rudely earlier. I didn't mean for you to overhear me harassing Jaken-sama. I'm really sorry." And without thinking, my free hand reached up and touched his upper arm. But then something happened. I noticed that without even moving his head, his eyes widened and jolted horrifically to the sight of my hand and his arm in contact with each other. His body tensed to stone, his breath caught in his throat, and I had just noticed that we had stopped walking.

You know that story about a Greek woman named Medusa? Her hair was made of live snakes and when she would either touch you or look you straight in the eyes, you would turn to stone? Well, I certainly did feel like Medusa, somehow thinking that I made Sesshoumaru-sama turn to stone. He just stood there, never moving, not even his chest moved so I could tell he wasn't breathing. But his dark honey colored pupils stayed in a horrific looking manor at the sides of his largely widened eyes. I felt scared to death. What did I do to him? But when I noticed his hands balled up in tightly clenched fists, I quickly drew my hand back and took a few steps away from him.

Ah-Un, Jaken, and I all stared at him with a weird and confused expression. Jaken so boldly stepped up and asked, "S-Se-Sesshoumaru-sama? Eh…is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru-sama finally seemed to snap back to reality. His chest largely expanded from the lack of air while his eyes blinked profusely, washing away something that was obviously not seen to any being's eyes. His eyes looked ahead of him and his feet started moving again. "Let's keep moving," was all he said.

Soon, I was the only one still confused about what had happened to him. Master Jaken seemed to walk on as if it was nothing and Ah-Un started walking, dragging me a long with him as I noticed my right hand was still tightly clenched to the reins. What was that? What just happened? And what was wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama? I just had to ask.

"Um…Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He didn't stop, nor look back. Damn, not even a respond.

But I felt anxious enough. I wanted to know what was happening to my beloved lord!

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Dijoubu? You seemed to act strange and it's upset me? Onegai, tell me! Dijoubu!?" I let my voice crack, just to sound like I was beginning to cry, but on the inside, I felt like it. I didn't what had just happened to him and it scared me.

"……I'm fine Rin, do not revolve yourself around past incidents." His voice sounded oddly calm for someone who just had a stiff spasm. It only worried me more.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, you really had me worried! Your were acting very unusual and it scared me not to know what was happening to you! Onegai, tell me what happened!!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let out a quiet frustrated sigh. I think I may have angered him, but I didn't care.

He slowly turned his head halfway once more. "Rin…I will not repeat my self again. Quiet down." There was a hint of warning in his voice, telling me to back off. I had never seen him so testy before. Why was he was he moody all of a sudden?

As my mouth opened, ready to retort, Jaken whispered fiercely in my direction, "Rin! Don't anger him! And for goodness sakes shut up!" I threw a scowl his way before returning my attention to my Inuyoukai lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm sorry, but I will not quiet down until I know what happened to you! I want to know if you are okay!!" I literally screamed at him, which wasn't at all a good idea.

In a flash he was right in front of me, his body only a few centimeters's away from mine. His eyes were suddenly wild and animalistic with a red outlining. His face was contorted with anger and something else that was unreadable…and very uncomfortable. His breathing was erratic. He towered over me as if I was David and he was Goliath. My small frame was nowhere near matched to his bulky, masculine build. (Get it? The story of David and Goliath?)

His eyes never left mine. They stayed boring into my very soul and carrying so much heat along the way that it felt like the sun was cooking my insides even though it had already set into night. The animalistic look in his eyes never went away, only got more intense. They seemed so hungry for something, but I was too scared to notice what it was.

I heard Jaken gasp loudly and Ah-Un whimper. Something was definitely up and I seemed to be the only one unaware of it. He suddenly growled low and deep so only I could hear, but I guess Jaken heard it as well because I could hear him gulp.

Uh-oh

Finally, I found my voice and it came out in trembling waves of fear. "Se-Sesssshoumaru-sama…y-your s-scaring me." Only silence and the heat of his stare mingled after that was said.

The silence was suddenly broke –much to my relief–. "Then I suggest you do as I say Rin and don't be disobedient to me as you are to Jaken…especially now. Understood?" His voice came out in an eerie, very stern and quiet growl. I couldn't understand what he meant by 'especially now' but I didn't want to make things worse so I nodded meekly and squeaked, "H-Hai." Now was the point where I was terrified of him. But when I showed such fear and submission to him, his eyes seemed to soften only some. They weren't as hard and boring into my soul as before.

His attention then turned to Jaken, but he still didn't move from the standing position only a few centimeters away from me. I noticed Jaken's uncontrollable quivering as Sesshoumaru-sama turned his gaze towards him. And then I figured something out. Jaken knew something…about why Sesshoumaru-sama was acting so strange. From the way Jaken was suddenly acting towards our lord lead me to believe that he knew something that I wasn't supposed to know, but that wouldn't last because I made a mental note to interrogate Jaken at a later time.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru-sama's voice turned to black ice.

Jaken winced at the frostbite from his voice. "H-H-Hai S-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"…You will set up camp here." Came the response

"B-But my lord, what about you. Aren't you going camp here as well?"

He hesitated before responding, obviously in deep thought. "…No…I have something important I have to do…you will fetch wood for the fire. As for you Ah-Un…" He then turned to Ah-Un. Rarely did Sesshoumaru-sama order Ah-Un to do anything. But then I noticed Ah-Un whimper slightly, which wasn't like him at all. What was wrong with Ah-Un? Wait…did he know something too? Dammit! Why am I the last one to know about everything!!?

"Ah-Un, you will be in charge of keeping careful watch over Rin. Do-Not-Fail-To-Protect-Her." His warning almost came out as a growl. What was that about? He made it sound like my life was endangered. I have to admit, Ah-Un is much stronger than Jaken and when my life was actually endangered and Sesshoumaru-sama was not around to protect me, he would always enforce Ah-Un to keep a watchful eye on me.

Sesshoumaru-sama then turned and walked into the hallow, unknown darkness of the forest. He was almost out of sight before I subconsciously stopped him. I swear, sometimes, my mind has a mind of its own.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" I yelled. He actually stopped and turned to me. Mabey he could have heard the distress in my voice.

"…I'm sorry, whatever I did…I'm sorry…"I whispered in a low bow, knowing that he could easily hear me. I peered through my eyelashes at him and I gasped. His eyes were gazing at me, a soft, gentle glance before nodding and turning back around into the darkness of the forest. My mind pictured that soft expression of his. It was almost a look of regret. Regret for what exactly? Could it have been for turning vicious on me or temporarily leaving me without his strong protection? I was too confused to even know what I was thinking about. Trying to peace every information I knew so far together, I figured out that there was a major gap in the info.

No.1 - Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes changing.

No.2 - His constant mood changes or easily angered than usual.

No.3 - Constant disappearances

No.4 - Frightening reaction to touch

No.5 - Vicious, animalistic eyes while almost attacking me…well, not exactly _attacking_ me…

No. 6 - Jaken and Ah-Un's nervous attitude towards him.

No.7 - The regretful, soft look in his eyes

No.8 - ??????????????????????????????-

It cuts off from there. All that evidence and not a clue what it all could mean.

I was so dazed in my own thoughts; I didn't notice that Jaken was gone for fire wood. Ah was watching me as I was in deep thought and Un was nuzzling my side. I turned and hugged both heads. "Oh guys…if only you two could talk. I'm so confused."

**Oo.oO**

It was late at night, probably after midnight. I could tell from how high the full moon was in the sky.

I sighed as I lay against the large tree next to the fire that Jaken had built quite well. He was sitting next to me, huddled against the fire, his staff, and the tree's roots. Ah-Un was not but a short distance away from my other side with one head folded over the other in gentle nap. The tension was very clear, almost thick enough to make me suffocate. Usually, I'd be the only one up this late when we would camp. Sesshoumaru-sama would never be with us when we camped. Most of the time when he was with us at night, we were traveling, but only a few times have I ever seen him join us at camp, sitting away from our small circle, far away from the fire and in the darkness of the trees. That was when he would sometimes let me sleep next to him.

But tonight, as late as it was, Jaken and Ah-Un were awake. Jaken shifted uncomfortably and Ah-Un would twitch every so often. I felt annoyed; my curiosity was getting the best of me. And finally, I snapped.

"…Jaken-sama…" I whispered. He slowly turned to look at me.

He sighed, "Yes Rin-chan?"

"Can you…" I hesitated, "Can you…tell me something?"

His head shifted to the side. "Eh, tell you what?"

"Well…I'd like to know…what's wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama? I've been noticing that he's been acting very odd lately."

"Odd!? Rin-chan, our lord most certainly does _not_ act _odd_!! He's perfectly fine!!" I inwardly sighed. I should have known it would be this hard.

"Jaken-sama, onegai, something's wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama and I'm very worried about him. I don't know why he's been acting this way lately and…it's starting to scare me…."

I guess Jaken could see the fear and worry for our lord radiating off of me because he took a long, tiresome sigh and turned his body towards me for full attention. From far off I could hear Ah-Un awake, slowly maneuvering closer to my side.

"Rin-chan, I understand that you're upset, but trust me when I say that nothing is wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama. He's just been a little…under the weather." He said, but I heard how nervous and hesitant he was at that last statement.

My eyes narrowed. "No…you're lying. Something's wrong with him and you and Ah-Un know, but you're not telling me!"

Ah-Un began nuzzling my back and Jaken took another long sigh, which only infuriated me more. "Look…if you're not going to tell me…then I'll just find out on my own."

Bingo, that got him. Jaken's eyes widened in panic. "No you're not! Look Rin-chan, if you go meddling in Sesshoumaru-sama's personal business, you could wined up in serious trouble…especially now that he's in-eep!" He slapped a hand over his mouth. Ah-Un gave him a warning growl from behind me.

Jackpot

I cocked my head back and looked at him slyly. "What was that last part, Jaken-sama?"

He shook his head frantically. "No, I-I didn't say anything."

I scowled, "Jaken." I said as stern as I could, almost as Sesshoumaru-sama would say it.

Jaken relaxed and sighed. "Fine…I guess I could tell you…but you have to swear that this is not spoken to anyone else. Understood?"

I nodded.

Jaken turned his attention to the fire, watching it dance and flicker from bright to dim. "Rin…by know you should know what kind of demon Sesshoumaru-sama is. You do know don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of coarse I know what kind of demon he is moron, he's a dog-demon." Jaken gave me a look, probably because of that little insult, but I ignored it.

"'Ahem' Well, yes…and as a dog-demon, he shares certain dog traits as well…and some of those certain traits are something that he must go through…with hefty trouble."

Hefty trouble? Was my darling Sesshoumaru-sama in distress?

Jaken continued, "You see Rin-chan…every year for about a month, dogs go into this stage. Eh, I don't know if I can explain it good enough, but…well, let's just call it 'heat'. Dog's go into 'heat.'"

Okay, now was the point where I thought he was explaining how the Universe was made, because I had no idea what 'heat' for dogs was and why did something that happens to animals have to do with our lord's unusual behavior? "Are getting this so far Rin-chan?" I didn't respond, just stared at him blankly. I think that answer was clear enough for he sighed and shook his head.

"Rin-chan…'heat' for a dog is a like a signal that it is their time to mate. The urge gets so unbearably strong that they have a hard time controlling themselves and for dog-_demons_, well, it's much worse."

I took a long, quizzical look at Jaken before those words set in. It all made sense now. Sesshoumaru-sama was in 'heat', the same thing that dogs—his species of demon—were going through. The strong urge to mate? Oh my God! Did that mean that Sesshoumaru-sama…oh. That's why he was acting so frightening from my touch. Was he trying to hold himself back from…oh. In truth, I've always wanted to have Sesshoumaru-sama show those type of feelings for me…but…this was very awkward.

"…Jaken-sama? W-What are the symptoms of 'heat'?" I asked, unaware that my voice was starting to crack in worry…and what I hope was not fear.

"Well…it would involve mood swings…"

_Uh-oh_

"Umm…easy temper…"

_Oh crap_

"Reddening of the eyes or unable control of feral actions…"

_Dammit_

"And…wait a minuet…let me think…"

My nerves were on edge and I had no idea why. Would Sesshoumaru-sama turn into some kind of savage beast? If he were to…him…and me…by force…would he…would he know what he was doing?

"Oh, one more symptom would be that if they resist the urge to mate during their 'heat' it would cause intense pain to practically the demon's whole body until the 'heat' was over. Phew, I'm glad I don't have to go through anything like that!"

Intense pain? I felt like punching myself in the stomach. My poor Sesshoumaru-sama was in pain and it was my entire fault! No wonder why he didn't like me touching him! He was only trying to hold back the urge to…would it be called rape if I was both anxious and aroused? My God, I'm a complete wreck.

Now, it all made perfect sense. Sesshoumaru-sama was in heat and with me being near him only made his pain worse. He was trying to hold back the urge to take me. That means he cares for me too much to take advantage of me.

He cares for me

_He_ cares for _me_.

Sesshoumaru-sama cares for Rin.

I felt so much guilt in my stomach it made a cramp feel like a poke in the ribs. I had to find him, to tell him. I don't know what I am going to say to him once I find him, but I'm going to tell him.

I'll wait. Wait till Jaken and Ah-Un finally sleep before I go out in search of him. Right know, I didn't care what kind of unknown beings that lurked in the darkness of the forest. All I had my mindset on was setting things straight. Would that mean letting Sesshoumaru-sama take my virginity to heal his own pain? …Yes, because I love my Sesshoumaru-sama and I'm sure that whatever happens will happen and pass. Fate has brought me all this way and I'm pretty sure that it won't just drop me like that.

Ya know, I'm starting to think this is not such a boring day after all.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Wow, that was really fun after all! I like doing 'one person point of view'!! I'm only going to have 3 chapters. Ch.1beginning/Ch.2lemon/Ch.3epilogue!! I really hoped you enjoyed it!! And if you didn't, please feel free to send me flames, I don't mind.**

**Here are scenes from the next episode (or chapter):**

The demon sniffed my neck, causing a sudden burst of shivers up and down my spine and even through my soul.

"You're not the one in heat, but you sure are a tasty looking little virgin." It chuckled deeply. "Mmm…I wonder what God had praised me with such a heavenly gift."

Struggling was useless…and the creature had put a large hand over my mouth before I could finish screaming my lord's name. Jaken and Ah-Un were far away from here, probably unable to hear me.

I knew this was the end.

**Or……..**

"Rin…get away from me!!" I heard him growl, his eyes more feral and darkened with lust than ever before. He was half hunched over, his breathing hard and his gaze deadly. But I didn't fear, I just kept my incredibly slow pace towards his pain-filled body.

Through my tears, I could see him slowly back away from me, but still I never stopped. "Please…" I whispered, "I-I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't want you to go through anymore of this. Use me to make the pain go away…please."

Then, something changed. His breathing ceased. His eyes had successfully glazed crimson.

He crouched low, and I felt myself going airborne for a split second before landing on the soft earthy soil beneath me, pinned by a strong force above me.

Dazed and disoriented, I finally opened my eyes and steadied them, only to see two wild, lustful crimson eyes of a now feral, and aroused Inuyoukai.

**Read n' Review! Please and Thank you!!**

**Much love and hugs,**

**bluecrazed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some things on my mind. First of all my cat that's like…19years old died/sniffle/ I really miss her!! I really loved that cat, even though I'm more of a dog person, I still loved her. R.I.P. I miss you already Lexus!!**

**A/N: Oh my God!! I can't believe how many reviews I got for ch.1!! I mean, wow!! I never knew it was that good!! I got so many hits on my story!! sniffle I never knew I was so loved!!**

**Okay, so here I am with ch.2. So far, you know that Sesshoumaru is in heat and Rin is going to try to find him and help him. But what happens when she goes through with it? You'll find out in this chapter, and both scenes from last chapter will be added. So EnJoY!!**

**WARNING: lemon (if you don't like it then skip it)**

**Disclaimer:…I…don't…own…anything…of…Inuyasha.**

**Rin's 'so boring' Day **

**Chapter 2**

It was another hour before Jaken and Ah-Un had finally fallen into a deep slumber before I put my plan into action. Standing and stretching, I slowly slipped and tiptoed past Ah-Un and then silently stepped over Jaken. But then I felt myself slip and become unbalanced.

Oh crap!

My left foot had accidentally reflexed and kicked Jaken in the face. Major oh-crap! I looked like a ninja trying to crawl and maneuver through a stack of swords. I turned, thinking I was going to see Jaken's pissed expression with a red footprint pasted on the side. Instead, he just grunted and turned over. Pheewww!! Talk about being on Lady Luck's side!! Thank you for letting Jaken be a heavy sleeper!!

Anyway, as I finally made it through the little maze of my sprawled friends, I turned to look at them. I knew they were going to worry—well, Ah-Un will, not so much Jaken—and it was hard leaving them without a trace of where I might be or end up. But the thing is, not even myself knew where I was going or going to end up. I'm not even sure why I'm doing this. I could just wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to return and then I could talk to him, but with Ah-Un and Jaken there…I shuddered, talk about gag!! I don't want them to be there if Sesshoumaru-sama…Eww!!

I cut myself off to look notice my sleeping pals. I gave them a soft smile before whispering, "Good-bye guys…please don't worry about me. I'll be alright." Wow…that almost sounded like I was saying my last words. Creepy….

I then turned my attention to the forest. So hallow, dark, and seemingly unknown. I shivered at the thought of what lies in the forest at night. Knowing that Sesshoumaru-sama was somewhere in those dark depths gave me some strength, but only for a short time as another thought hit me that I had no idea where he could be. In truth, I hated night, I loved it because of all the stargazing, but I hated it because it reminded me of Hell. A cold, never ending darkness, just waiting to swallow me into its depths. At that thought, I almost stepped back, second thoughts running into my head, but I quickly shook them off. No…I wasn't going to back down. I knew my Sesshoumaru-sama needed my help and I would be there for him.

So many times had he come to my rescue. I remember all of the times where the two of us would literally play a game of 'damsel in distress'. The nether world, wolves, Kagura and Naraku, The Band of Seven, A group of insane monks, Takemaru, and even after all that. But never had I ever had the chance of helping him and the guilt for that was overbearing. But now it was my chance to help him, and I was not going to fail him.

I took a deep breath and determinably walked into the forest, knowing not of what dangers laid ahead of me.

Hello God, It's me Rin, please keep me safe!!!!

**Oo.oO**

The sound of hooting, hissing, howling, and growls echoed around me. My nerves were so on edge I felt like a cat, one surprise would send me jumping high in the air. I sighed; I just hoped my reflexes worked like magic. I needed my Sesshoumaru-sama with me, just to keep me safe and tell me that there is nothing to worry about. That would be nice. There was a little voice in my head, screaming at me.

_Turn back!! Turn back you fool!! Danger ahead!!_

Dammit, you insane little voice, stop it!! I tried to ignore it, but it would only get stronger until now, it was the only sound in my head.

I tried to think of other things. Flowers, clouds, Winter, Autumn, Summer, Spring!! Anything!! But then my mind swirled of images of my beloved lord. Just being in his arms gave me comfort. I miss snuggling up to his warmth in the middle of the night, sometimes thinking his hands were wrapped around me at times.

I was so trapped in my thoughts; I had yet to notice that one of the tree's leaves near me were rustling like crazy. Uh-oh, please don't let it be what I think it is!! As the rustling became louder, I panicked and quickened my pace, but I think the rustling followed me from tree to tree. My pace quickened even more.

Growling formed behind me, loud and spine tingling. I was so terrified; I don't think I was breathing, my heart pounding so hard it was hurting my ribs. I guess it could sense my fear, for it snickered and chuckled. Now, I was at an all out run. Vines and small low branches whipped past me, causing small scrapes against my cheeks, arms, and legs. I kept turning directions, making sharp turns right, then left, right, then left again, trying every thought of losing the shadowed creature as I could. But as hard as I tried, it was hot on my trail. I swear I could feel it's hot breath on my neck.

That's when the creature finally lunged at me from behind. I quickly ducked at the last minuet so the creature could only nip my shoulders, which caused me to twist as I fell back, landing on my back. As soon as I hit the ground, I scrambled up as fast as I could and started crawling desperately away. That's when it lunged at me again, pinning me to the ground on my back. I saw a better a look at the creature. He was a large demon, bulky as well. His scaly green skin actually glowed, making it easy to see his face, which was much to my dismay, he was grinning at me with pure lust easily detected in his eyes. His pearly white fangs brought out the horror of how he was looking at me.

Acting on instinct, I struggled as hard as I could. Kicking and flailing my arms while I found my voice and screamed the first thing that came to mind. "Lord Sesshou-"

I felt a large, scaly hand slap against my mouth, rendering it silent. "If you value you life, you won't dare do that again." It hissed at me. I gulped. It lowered its head and brushed its fangs against my neck. Oh my God…what is it going to do to me?

The demon then sniffed my neck, causing a sudden burst of shivers up and down my spine and even through my soul. It cocked its head back and gave a fang and tooth grin that made my heart want to stop beating.

"You're not the one in heat, but you sure are a tasty looking little virgin." It chuckled deeply. "Mmm…I wonder what God had praised me with such a heavenly gift."

I gulped again. Virgin? I didn't like the sound of him mentioning that word. Don't tell me he was planning on…wait a minuet! _I_ wasn't the one in heat? Was he trying to find someone that was? I gasped, was he…was he referring to…Sesshoumaru-sama!! The demon was trying to find Sesshoumaru-sama because he was in heat!! That is so…so…so crude and disgusting!!

The demon removed one hand from my mouth and placed it on my hip while one hand rested right near the sash of my kimono. I heard it chuckle, "Let's see what we got here, shall we?" And in a flash, my sash was ripped open and a scaly hand opened up my kimono. I shivered as the cold wind touched my open body. I was so terrified, I could only watch with wide eyes as the demon chuckled and licked its lips.

Struggling was useless…and the creature had put a large hand over my mouth before I could finish screaming my lord's name. Jaken and Ah-Un were far away from here, probably unable to hear me.

I knew this was the end.

The creature started nipping at my throat, his claws caressing my stomach, which started moving up to my breasts. I felt hot tears run down the sides of my face. I couldn't believe this disgusting demon was raping me. I kept whimpering, pleading for Sesshoumaru-sama to come to my rescue.

Who am I kidding? I'm so stupid! I should have listened to Jaken and Ah-Un! I should have stayed with them until morning! They kept telling me to mind my own business and let whatever happens pass, but I stubbornly had to venture off on my own, thinking that 'hey? Why not me, a weak little human girl! I can make things right!! All I have to do is believe!!' Well, believing that this demon wasn't raping me wasn't at all helping, because he really is raping me and there is nothing my weak self can do about it.

Suddenly, I felt something rubbing against my womanhood. I cried harder. Oh my God, this demon is going to enter me! He's…he's going to take my virginity. I felt so violated as the demon started to slowly enter me. Sesshoumaru-sama…I'm sorry…please forgive me….

The demon instantly stopped. I heard the creature gasp, then whine in pain. I looked up confusing, yet hopefully. And there I saw a green mist oozing and sizzling the skin on it's back. Through almost getting raped and seeing the creature's skin slowly sizzle off almost made my stomach literally poor out of my mouth.

It let out a chilling howl of pain before collapsing next to me. I took my chance and scrambled away from it, trying my best to cover my self with my kimono in the process. What happened? I was so much in a daze of fear, I didn't have a clue what or who did this to it. Or better yet…would it pose a threat to me?

At the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move. I thought it was another dangerous being, following the scent of someone's heat just like the first one did. I quickly turned to see the shadow get closer. I whimpered. Not again…please…not again. I slowly backed away from the tall figure, but as it came closer, it's features became clearer. Now it was clear enough to see who the being was. My threat? My danger? My fear? No…. It was my savior. My hope. My life. My night in shining armor.

My Sesshoumaru-sama.

He was somehow different though…he stood usually stiff, same clothing, same beautiful long hair, and same flawless pale-powder skin. But through all that, something was different about him.

His eyes

They were shining, yet very dark, with a crimson colored outlining. His chest heaved up and down. But what scared me was a swirling mass of pink energy around him.

Something inside me snapped, probably from the recent events or seeing my Sesshoumaru-sama in such a state, I launched myself off the ground and ran as fast I could go over to him, not even minding that my kimono was still open. My arms flew out and latched themselves around him as I flung myself into his heated stone body. I could immediately feel him tense, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was hold onto him and never let go…at least that.

He seemed to stand still as stone for sometime, the swirling energy around us was beginning to cease. I could sense his gaze at me, his deep, dangerous eyes staring down at me as if I was a snake that had coiled around his waist. Then I noticed his clawed hand reach up and hovered over my head, which seemed to stay there another long while until I heard his tense breathing turn to normal and his body ever so slowly relax. The clawed hand finally rested on top of my head.

A voice as smooth as silk whispered into my ear, "Rin…are you alright?" The voice was somewhat stoic, but mostly soft.

I couldn't help the small whimpers and hiccups that came from my mouth. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama…I was s-so scared, I thought that demon was really going to rape me…I tried calling for you my lord, but…the demon stopped me, and…I couldn't do anything to st-stop him…."

The hand atop of my head softly patted me. "Don't be afraid Rin…you're safe now." He tensed for a slight second after that was said, then relaxed once more. I huddled closer to him, causing him to gasp, which was very odd. But then I remembered him being in heat. Oh-no!

I quickly pulled away from him, not realizing that fresh hot tears had already started building up. He gave me a ponderous look, "Rin…are you sure you're alright?" Was that concern in his voice? I slowly nodded, "I'm fair my lord, just a bit shaken up…that's all."

His eyes softened, which made my heart lurch. He looked so…guilty and…remorseful. "Rin…if I wouldn't have come right then…he would have successfully raped you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I let that demon do such a horrible thing to you."

Was that…an apology? No…I couldn't be…could it? My Sesshoumaru-sama is too proud to apologize, right? It must be the mood swings of his heat. He would never act like this.

So, I tried to put on a fake smile. "Please don't worry my lord, I'm fine now that you're here."

But then I saw Sesshoumaru-sama cringe, like something I had just said offended him. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked.

He looked up me; his eyes were still the same dark and wilder. I thought I heard him mutter something like, "No…she's not safe around me…nor my presence." It was clearly more to himself than it was to me. His back turned to me, but he said over his shoulder, "Rin…if you are fair enough to walk, then come…we need to head back to camp."

"Hai," Was my respond before following him through the forest. I seemed less scared now as I walked through the darkness. I always said that my Sesshoumaru-sama was my light. Oh, how I love him.

As I followed him, I watched his beautiful features glide valiantly through the hellish background. It was like seeing an angel trapped in Hell. Others would say it should be the other way around for him. They would say he was Satan trapped in Heaven. He's killed so many, from guilty to innocent, he's shed blood that was not his own, and yet he still walks this Earth as if he has no conscience. But I know better, for my Sesshoumaru-sama has never shed blood in front of me. I don't think he likes me to see him kill other beings, only when they are attacking and he has to do something about it.

And again, I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that he stopped walking and I bumped into him, but he didn't even move on impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sa-" I stopped once I saw his face. Those wild eyes were now mixing crimson with amber. His breathing was erratic now, his lips pulled back, showing his bared and extended fangs. His mood swings were getting worse; he went from remorseful, to now this. I took a few steps away from him, my voice came out in trembles, "Se-Sesshoumaru-sama…what's wrong? What's bothering you?"

His eyes closed. I guess he ignored me. I took one step closer and I swear I saw him flinch. It was my presence that was bothering him. It was the 'heat' taking affect and I had to do something to calm him…for now.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…please, calm down. I don't like seeing you like this…please." He opened his eyes, but it was still a mixing color. "Rin…" He didn't finish.

I took another step toward him, causing him to flinch again. "Sesshoumaru-sama…please."

"Rin…don't." I didn't seem to catch that. Don't? Don't what?

"It's…It's your condition isn't it? You're acting like this because you're in heat?"

Uh-oh…I just said the wrong thing.

That got his attention. His body turned, head snapped in my direction. "What did you just say?" He growled.

I took a few more steps back, in fear of my own life. Oh why did I have to open my big mouth?!

"Uh…you're…you're in heat, and it's m-making you act like this, right?" Now was the point where I had no control over my own mouth.

Sesshoumaru-sama took a cautious step towards me. "Who told you this!?" It came out more a demand than a question.

But my mouth kept running, "J-Jaken-sama…." I didn't have to continue, the name said it all. Now, I began to worry for Jaken's life.

Sesshoumaru-sama snarled at what I said. "Jaken…" he snarled. His eyes glanced at me, "Why did he tell you this?"

I gulped, "B-Because I wanted to know…. I care about you my lord and…I was only concerned for your health."

He let out another snarl, his tense body stepping away from mine. "Never mind that now…. Rin, I need you to run away from me…back to camp. Can you do that?"

I suddenly realized what he wanted of me. He was trying to control himself, meaning he was in pain. I had to do something. "Sesshoumaru-sama…I'm not leaving you like this. You need help." Crap, there I go again.

"I don't need help Rin! I need you to get away from me now!!" He almost roared. I was almost tempted to run, but leaving Sesshoumaru-sama in this condition was out of the question. He needed my help…he just wouldn't accept it.

I took a step towards him, "You're in pain my lord, I know you are. Please…let me help you." I said as softly as I could. He actually took a step back.

"No Rin…go!"

I took another step forward. "Please…let me take the pain away."

"Rin…get away from me!!" I heard him growl, his eyes more feral and darkened with lust than ever before. He was half hunched over, his breathing hard and his gaze deadly. But I didn't fear, I just kept my incredibly slow pace towards his pain-filled body.

Tears began to blur my vision. I could see his eyes almost full colored crimson, his breath in gasps now. It pained me to see him like this…to hurt so badly but put his pain aside for me.

Through my tears, I could see him slowly back away from me, but still I never stopped. "Please…" I whispered, "I-I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't want you to go through anymore of this. Use me to make the pain go away…please."

"N-No Rin…you don't know what you're saying. I might…hurt you Rin…. I don't want to hurt you like…that demon tried." He strained with his words. I kept walking, "It hurts me to see someone I love in so much pain. I don't care what happens because you know I trust you and…I love you." There, I said it, but I didn't feel any regret, only relief.

His eyes widened, breath caught. I knew he wasn't expecting that at all. His head shook in disbelief, "No Rin…you shouldn't trust me now…you shouldn't –" He stopped.

Then, something changed. His breathing ceased. His eyes had successfully glazed crimson.

He crouched low, and I felt myself going airborne for a split second before landing on the soft earthy soil beneath me, pinned by a strong force above me.

Dazed and disoriented, I finally opened my eyes and steadied them, only to see two wild, lustful crimson eyes of a now feral, and aroused Inuyoukai.

I gulped, a sudden burst of chills ran through me, but they weren't fear. They were of wanting and arousal. The sudden need for him to touch me.

Sesshoumaru-sama stared at me for sometime, before lowering his head and crushing his lips with mine. I gasped within the kiss. Oh my God!! He's kissing me!!

I subconsciously leaned my head up and deepened the already demanding kiss. It was so mind bottling I had yet to notice his hands moving along my body, slowly taking off my kimono in the process. His hands made their way to my breasts and took one in each hand. I gasped, causing the kiss to break. His hands were as cold as ice, which made my nipples harden. He growled against my throat, "what a good submissive bitch." It was a voice not his own. It was a bit gruffer than his usual silky smooth voice.

My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me, earning a growl in the process. His hands started teasing my breasts. Pinching my nipples with his left index finger n' thumb and his right index finger n' thumb. I groaned as he squeezed and pinched while his tongue ran up the side of my throat and to suck on my earlobe. I was in heaven! One pleasure filled spot after the next! His tongue left my earlobe and down to my neck again, sucking it lightly, his hands still busy working over my tender nipples.

Sesshoumaru-sama's growls only aroused me to point of wanting him so much it hurt. My arms traveled from their position around his neck to his sash. He made no move to stop me so I began fiddling with the knot until it came loose, and then ripped it off of him, followed by his swords and mokomoko-sama (that fluffy white thing). His hakamas became loose enough off of his hips for me see two large magenta strips on each side of his hips. I nearly drooled right there. They made his hips look so incredibly tempting to touch I just couldn't help myself. My hands reached in his hakamas and messaged his hips, causing him to let out a soft growl, almost like a purr.

He suddenly lifted himself off of me. I whimpered at the loss of his warm body and tempting hips. His crimson glazed eyes never left mine as he removed his armor, revealing his large haori that hung off his shoulders. Mmm…I got a good view of his chiseled torso and I literally had to hold together from lunging at him. He then lowered himself back down on top of me, his attention now fully on my breasts.

At first I thought he was going to use his hands again, but wow was I wrong! I felt his silky tongue lick one nipple before sucking it hard. I squeaked at the roughness he was abusing that one breast. Licking, sucking, and biting until I nearly arched my whole breast into his mouth. And to make it worse was he switched breasts and inflicted his abuse on the other one.

"Sesshoumaru-sammmma," I moaned. It only heated him to go rougher on me. I arched into his mouth. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!" I shrieked. I didn't know how much I was going to take before I literally passed out. I looked down and noticed that he was smirking at me. He was laughing at me!! Hmm…I wonder…

My hands reached over to his hakamas and slowly started to pull them down, savoring every moment of his beautiful skin until I couldn't reach anymore to pull down, my legs wrapped around them and finished pulling them down. I never got to see how _big_ he was because Sesshoumaru-sama moved his mouth to mine. His tongue licked the bottom of my mouth which I had no idea what it could have meant before he plunged his tongue into my mouth, tasting every bit of me from the roof of my mouth to battling with my tongue. I realized he was comfortably busy with battling with my tongue and took this chance to make him feel as much pleasure as he inflicted on me. My hands regained their position at his hips and moved down to touch his length, and boy was it massive!! The thought of being sore for a week instantly hit me.

I heard a raspy gasp escape his lips. Feeling a strong bit of dominance, I started rubbing his length with both hands, pulling, jerking, and squeezing. I could tell he was going nuts with pleasure because his breathing turned to pants. Kukukukukuu! Now it was my turn!

My hands seemed to do their magic. One hand messaged his length while the other hand rubbed the tip. I continued to pull, jerk, and squeeze harder just to feel his hips buck against my hands. At first, I thought this would be a night of angst-y sex, but I actually turned out to be a hot, animalistic rut. Somewhere, I have been blessed with luck, because now, I'm rutting with a Sex God. Life-Is-Good.

So Good!!

But then my fun was spoiled as his hands grabbed both my wrists and roughly yanked them above me. I guess I struck a sensitive nerve.

He growled, "I never gave you permission to do that, bitch."

I whispered back, "I'm sorry milord, I couldn't help myself. I need you." I begged pitifully. Take it from me, pity works 'cuz now he just gave me a fang-baring smirk. Oooohh, I know I'm in for some sexual torture now!!

"You need me, eh? Well…your going to have to a lot more begging than just that, bitch!" The deeper, much gruffer voice said. Something inside me told me that this wasn't Sesshoumaru-sama. This was like…his inner beast or something. Mmmm…I like it.

So, I played along. Arching my breasts toward him and whimpering I whispered, "Pleeeease Sesshoumaru-sama…I need you and your sweet torture. I crave it."

He sniffed my neck, brushing his fangs against the crook of my neck. "Mmmmm…you crave what, bitch?"

I shivered, "I crave…I crave you inside of me…please."

He licked my lips, "How bad do you crave me inside you?"

"So badly…too badly! Please…fuck me senseless!! Until I can't fee my legs! Please!!"

He growled louder than I'd ever heard him. His hands left mine and lowered to spread my legs until they were over his shoulder. He positioned himself between my spread legs and I felt something large and hot at my '_entrance'_. I felt his nose nuzzle my neck. "The pain won't last," was the only warning he gave me before he quickly entered me.

My scream of pain echoed through the dense forest, causing some birds near by to fly off. I always thought that sex would be pleasurable but I never knew it would hurt this bad! How could the ladies I've overheard at nearby villages say that sex with their husbands was magical? Maybe sex for a demon is supposed to be painful? Or maybe one of us was doing something wrong?

I didn't notice the tears that flowed down my face until Sesshoumaru-sama tenderly licked them away. He then pulled out and jammed back in with more force. I screamed again, but the pain wasn't as bad as the first time. Actually…it started to feel kinda nice. He pulled out again, only to shove himself back in with even more force and speed. It felt good then and I wanted more. I wanted him to go faster, harder, and never stop.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama-Ah! P-Please…g-go faster!! Oh God, harder!!" I shrieked. He smirked before his speed and force increased, causing my body to start jerking and bucking in rhythm with his thrusts.

I held on to his shoulders as he pumped with such force to make me dizzy. My screams and moans echoed through the forest. "Sessssshoumaru…oooooohhhh…Sessssshoumaru!! Please…don't st-stop! Oh, don't stop!!" I could hear him moaning, grunting, and growling with each thrust and shove.

I couldn't take it anymore! Swirls of colors blurred my vision. I felt such strong energy building up, just ready to explode. I couldn't hold it in anymore and it felt like the world around me just froze as I climaxed.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!" I screamed as loud as my vocal cords would go. My body tried to go limp on the ground, but Sesshoumaru-sama never stopped nor did he climax yet. He just kept pumping into me with brutal force.

Then, he did something completely unexpected. In a flash, he pulled out of me and flipped me over, lifting me up on my hands and knees. What was he going to do to me? I watched with anticipation as he stood on his knees behind me, grabbing my hips to hold them steady.

Instantly, he shoved into me, causing a chain reaction of pleasure-filled screams from my throat. Oh God, this was better than before!

He pulled and shoved just as brutal as before, his moans and seductive growls echoed in my ears. The only word I had for this moment was…

Bliss. Total bliss.

Not long after did I feel my insides tighten before I couldn't hold my second climax and screamed another blood-curdling scream. Sesshoumaru-sama still pumped into my tired frame a few minuets more. He really did need release!

Finally, his climax came and a loud, bellowing roar echoes through the forest, probably deafening everything around us that had sensitive hearing. Sesshoumaru-sama pulled out, allowing me to slump to the ground, sweat covering both my lord's body and mine. I lay on my stomach for a while, watching an exhausted, panting Sesshoumaru collapse beside me on his back, his skin shining with layers of musky sweat, and his eyes slowly changing from a feral crimson to a soft pink. I was almost aroused by it, but I was just too spent to continue.

He then outstretched his arms and pulled me onto his chest, which still heaved up and down. I relaxed into his firm hold, satisfied then I'll ever be. In a way, I had helped my beloved lord and I was proud of myself. I had given my virginity to someone I trusted more than anyone else in this world, the one person who I loved with such indescribable feelings…and…I was okay with that. No…I wanted it like that.

Sleep was closing in on me and fast. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and my breath was slow and gentle. The last thing that rang through my head was…

Wow, this didn't turn out to be such a boring day as I thought it would.

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: Wow…another chapter finished. Well, the next chapter's going to be the last. Sorry about the ending, it was past 2:00am on a school night. I'm starting to make that a bad habit. I really hoped you liked this chapter as much as you liked the first. I was really flattered that you all liked my story that much/squeals/ Just e-mail me if you want me to post more of 'one person point of views.' And share your ideas with me!! I'd love to hear em'!! Read n' Review! Please and Thank You!**

**Much love,**

**bluecrazed**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! OH, I'M SO DAMN SORRY!!! Sorry for being so late. I wish my school would one-day collapse or get sucked up in a black hole so I wouldn't have to worry about homework anymore.**

**Well, I'm here with the last chapter and it's going to be very heartwarming like I promised it to be! A lot of people liked the first chapter better than the second, so I'm sorry if the second didn't turn out all that good, but I'm still very happy and thankful that a lot of people like this story altogether!!**

**Disclaimer: Ha-ha-haa!! I found a loophole!! I don't own the character of Inuyasha _BUT_ I do own the _OOC_ characters of Inuyasha! Mwahahahahaaa!!**

**/cops bust in my room/**

**Ahh!! Okay, okay!! I don't own them!! I don't own them!!! Ahh, don't shoot!!!**

**Onna-woman, ningen-human, onegai-please, hai-yes, dijoubu-are you alright, Iie-no, sumimasen-sorry**

**Rin's 'boring' Day (I left out the 'so' it sounds better now)**

Chapter 3 

All through the night, my dreams were filled with the repeating pattern of what my Sesshoumaru-sama did to me. For once, I never wanted to wake up to the reality-question of 'if Sesshoumaru-sama and I had actually slept together or if it was my dreams playing there horrible pranks on me again'.

But as I slept, my dreams consisted of Sesshoumaru hovering on top of me, stark naked, panting, and sweating, thrusting in me with such irritable force to make my head spin. It was like a never-ending pattern of overwhelming pleasure bombs, bombarding my body to no possibility of ceasing.

But as I was overridden with orgasm after orgasm, the reality of knowing it was a dream began to sink in. I could actually feel my eyelids flutter even though they were wide open and watching my lord as he rode me. Images of trees and blue sky followed by a blinding light flashed every few seconds. My darling image of Sesshoumaru-sama was becoming blurry. My senses were coming back to me now. I could feel a hot sensation that was most likely the morning suns rays on my body, mixed with a cool, yet slightly humid breeze. I felt my body shifting and hands and fingers slowly caressing the ground I was laying on. It was hard, rough, and some parts were leather and other parts were…scaly?

Wait a minuet…scaly!?

My eyes shot open, only to be shut closed with the stinging ray of the late morning sun that pierced through them. I quickly sat up, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes in the process.

When my eyes were finally immune to the sun's brightness, I looked at my unknown surroundings. I was lying atop of Ah-Un, bouncing on his back with each massive clawed paw that touched the ground. Well, that would explain the scales that I felt and leather of his harness and straps. How _did_ I end up on Ah-Un's back? Wasn't I in forest, far away from the camp?

Then, my eyes trailed ahead of Ah-Un and ended up on Jaken. He trotted ahead of the dragon/demon, holding his staff in one hand and Ah-Un's reigns in the other. But there was something new to his appearance. He had two massive lumps on his head with his hat resting on one, and a large boot print on his back. I had to hold back the laughter as I though about what Sesshoumaru-sama had done to him.

And that's when it hit me. Sesshoumaru-sama!

I strained my eyes to look over Ah and Un's heads. And there he was in all of his valiant glory, walking in front of his misfits as usual, the sun's rays glistening upon his silvery mane. I could only see his back, so his expression was a mystery to me, but most likely it would be emotionless and stoic.

And seeing all this was very normal to me. An everyday thing. But now, it didn't feel that way. Something about this picture was new. Not noticeable, maybe just hidden within the picture that my eyes didn't focus on yet. Was it because I was no longer a virgin due to my lord? Not really, I was actually okay with that, because it was my decision and I trusted Sesshoumaru-sama.

I slowly turned around on Ah-Un's back so my feet dangled to the side, but an intense pain suddenly shot through my pelvis area. The pain was so stiff and intense; I couldn't help but utter a small cry of pain and stiffen my body for a few moments. Ah-Un heard my cry and turned both heads to look at me. I heard a gleeful moan and turn my attention to Ah-Un, who was looking at me with caring eyes. I smiled at how easily you could tell their emotion even though they couldn't speak.

In a low whisper, I cooed, "I'm fine Ah-Un, don't fret." Both heads nodded, their still attention still on me. But that's when I heard another _'caring'_ voice.

"Rin-chan!" I heard the angry, stern voice of Jaken.

I looked down at the little dwarf toad. He had slowed his pace to walk side-by-side with Ah-Un, but his glaring yellow orbs were fixed in my direction. Uh-oh, my Jaken-senses are tingling. He's going to insult me now.

"Rin-chan! Do you even have a brain in that hard, vacuous head of yours!?" Jaken screeched.

Hey, I'm getting really good at this. I bet I could pull off being a psychic or a fortune-teller.

"You stupid girl, you know better than to go wondering off from your protection in the middle of the night. Especially in a dangerous forest with hunger-driven demons! Honestly girl, what were you thinking!?"

At the time, I was thinking about adding 'sex-driven' demons to his comment, but I decided to leave that little bit out. It was better that the big-mouthed toad knew nothing of the events of the demon that had nearly raped me last night.

"Did you hear a single word I said?!" Jaken screeched louder. I swear, any louder and my ears would start bleeding.

"Jaken-sama…" I mumbled while rubbed my head, "I heard you just fine, you don't have to scream."

Jaken huffed, "Why in God's good name did you wonder so far off last night?!"

Hmph! As if a woman should tell her personal business! And _he_ says_ I _have no manners! Now I remembered why I like to torture Jaken. He shows no respect whatsoever!

I shrugged. "dunno."

I could see a vein form on Jaken's temple. Baka kappa deserves my rudeness!

"Disobedient little wench…" I heard him mutter under his breath. I could feel fire burn in my eyes. Oh, he was in for it now.

"Hey, I heard that you little kappa!" Damn that felt good!

"How dare you, you little ningen wench! You caused Sesshoumaru-sama trouble with your big head wandering everywhere! And I had to take the blunt of the punishment for your stupidity!"

" 'Little ningen wench' am I?! Hmph! I'm more resourceful than you are, you little dwarf!" I snarled at him. Ah-Un was on my side. He was giving Jaken dark glares and loud growls. I guess it was their way of telling him to shut up.

"You're just a weak little onna! How could a demon like me be more worthless than _you_!" he retorted, spitting out the 'you' like it was a bad taste in his mouth. Then he snickered in his own little dwarf-toad-like manner. "Feh, I bet Sesshoumaru-sama is tired of playing 'damsel in distress' with you! All you've been is a trouble for us. So why don't you do us all a favor and wither away!"

That crossed the line. I was too shocked to even gasp. Those were the most hurtful words Jaken had ever said to me. I didn't know that he hated me so much. Traitorous tears began to form at the corners of my eyes and some leaked down my cheeks and splashed on my hands and kimono. I had no comeback, no retort, not even a reply. I just sat there, shock and hurt evident on my face. My jaw quivered as Jaken laughed to himself in triumph. Ah snarled at Jaken while Un nuzzled my shoulder in comfort.

Suddenly, a large, pointy rock—or more like a stone—flew through the air and impacted right on Jaken's head, adding a third large, swollen lump.

Ah-Un and I turned our attention ahead of us. Sesshoumaru-sama was standing there facing us, his hand holding another large and pointy rock. His face contorted in annoyance.

"Jaken, I've heard enough of your bickering. Watch what you say towards her, you've upset her enough. Open your mouth and say something like that towards her again, and I'll make sure to end your existence." If it was possible, you could of seen the venom dripping out of his mouth at each word.

Jaken stumbled to his feet, his words slurred, "Yyyyyesss, mi-milord…."

_Her_

Why would he say 'her' when he could of said 'Rin'? That didn't seem right. Hmm…maybe I'm just paranoid. I guess Jaken's words are making me too sensitive. But still…

Something odd caught my eye and I looked up, only to see Ah and Un in a type of 'conversation' that consisted of facial expressions, growls, grunts, and moans. What were those two up to? But when I saw their eyes turn to Jaken with a look so easily discovered as mischief, I knew something was up. Were they possibly planning on eating Jaken? I shuddered after that was thought. Eww! Who the hell would eat Jaken? He already looks like someone had eaten him, and then vomited him back up!

Uh-oh, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Gross!

Our gang started walking again, fitting in their usually pace and stride. Ah-Un still kept that mischievous look towards Jaken. They weren't looking at him like he was a nice roasted Jack Rabbit, so maybe they weren't planning on eating him -thank god- but what were they planning on doing?

And finally, the mystery was solved. As Ah-Un took one large step, his front massive clawed paw slammed down with more force and speed…

…right on Jaken.

I winced at the feminine squeal Jaken made before his body was completely covered by Ah-Un's paw. I heard a few crunching sounds. Ouch! But what made it seemed more painful was that Ah-Un took his paw and started mashing it in the ground, squishing Jaken that much more into the rocky ground.

When the paw was lifted, I dared to look into the crater that held the literally flat body of Jaken's broken carcass. Hn…I almost felt sorry for the little toad as I saw his hand start twitching subconsciously.

I don't know why, but I found myself howling with laughter. I wasn't usually someone to laugh at others pain and suffering. Hell, I've never laughed at that, I was always referred to as a warmhearted child, but seeing this happen to Jaken was flat out hilarious, especially when the hatred of what he said before rang in my ears.

Ah-Un was enjoying this as much as I was. I could hear snickering come from the two-headed beast I was sitting atop of. Ah-Un always found ways to cheer me up. Others would think I was crazy for saying this, but they all could go to hell. Ah-Un was my best friend. Well, aside from Sesshoumaru-sama, but it was a different type of friendship of coarse. Ever since I was little, Ah-Un was always caring and protective of me, almost as protective as Sesshoumaru-sama. He never loathed the idea of a little girl for a traveling companion like Jaken did. He was always by my side when our almighty Taiyoukai lord was absent. To me, he was a like a huge pet, but one that mothered over me.

But then my mind changed to another mothering figure. Sesshoumaru-sama. I had never seen him get so mad at what Jaken had said to me before. True, Jaken was always insulting me and finding ways to hurt my feelings and true that Sesshoumaru-sama had always punished Jaken for it, but I had never seen him radiate such anger like that before.

I had finally stopped laughing, which only turned to know mild giggles and looked over Ah-Un to see Sesshoumaru-sama in his never ending perfect stride.

I called out to him, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

No response

I tried again, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Still, no response

I was getting a little frustrated. Why the hell wasn't he responding to me?

Slowly maneuvering off of Ah-Un, I positioned myself to jump off, in which I did. And at the moment my feet landed on the ground, I felt that familiar shot of pain in my pelvis area. The pain caught me off guard. My legs buckled and gave out and I landed on my knees, a gasp and small cry escaped my mouth.

Ah-Un instantly stopped, a sudden, soft moan escaped the large dragon/demon. I kept whimpering. What was this pain I was feeling? It made me so unbelievably sore and stiff that I couldn't move all that well.

"You shouldn't have moved."

That sudden voice had my attention snap in Sesshoumaru-sama's direction. He had stopped walking as well, but his back was facing me.

"Umm…Sesshoumaru-sama?" I called weakly

His back was still facing me as he said, "You shouldn't have moved. Your body is still sore from…" He stopped instantly and at that instant did I see him cringe. "…Get back on Ah-Un so your body can rest. When we stop by a hot spring, you may relax."

I heard, or more like felt, the tone of his voice. It was so unfamiliar to his character. Why was he talking like this? Those words were so unusually deep with emotion, something that Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't pertain to.

"Umm…milord, I-I can't move much. It hurts."

He didn't move, only tense. "Rin…"

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, may you carry me…or atleast lift me back onto Ah-Un? I'm afraid my legs won't carry me? Please?"

I heard a soft sigh come from his direction as he turned on his heel and head for my direction. I started to feel that giddy feeling in my stomach. He was actually acknowledging me and that thought made all the pain I was feeling fade away. I didn't notice how close he was to me until I felt my body being hoisted off the ground by strong yet gentle arms. How I missed that wonderful smell of fresh rain, mountain breezes, and musk.

I looked up to notice his beautiful face, but also to see that his eyes were closed, hiding those ethereal molten-honey eyes that I longed to stare into. I almost pouted when he kept them closed. But worry soon hit me. Why _did_ he have his eyes closed?

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you alright?" I asked meekly.

No response

Why did I even bother asking? Something told me he wasn't going to answer. I took a defeated sigh.

I then felt his chest expand in a deep breath. "…I'm fine Rin, quit worrying about me."

I gasped, but quickly responded, "How can I not, milord? You are everything to me! I would never forgive myself if I didn't care about you!!" How could he even try to tell me not to worry about him! How could I not care about the one I love with all my heart!!

Sesshoumaru-sama took another deep breath, which almost sounded like a groan. "Rin…" He said in barely above a whispered tone. What was wrong with him? He looked like he was in pain?

He slowly paced over to Ah-Un and with as much gentle care as if holding an infant, he set me on the beasts back. And then…he did something that I would have never expected him to do.

He softly pulled me to him until my head was resting on his shoulder and whispered in my ear, "After what happened, why would you even stand to _look_ at me…" He whispered and in a blink of an eye, he was a few feet of Ah-Un, continuing our long expected journey.

As Ah-Un walked, I just sat there, as stiff as stone, staring at his back. My jaw hung opened, eyes wide, completely speechless. Somehow, my mind couldn't process what I had just heard my pride-stricken lord whisper to me. I felt my heart shatter, which just added to the other bits of pain I was feeling. Why would he say such a thing? Is he ashamed of what happened last night? Is he ashamed of having to touch a human? Is he…is he ashamed of me?

I couldn't blame him though. He was in heat. He could of taken anybody then and I was just edging him on. I was only trying to make him feel better. How could I have known that I disgusted him?

Rage was starting to build up. I was only trying to help him! I chose to have him take my virginity! Maybe _he _was the one who took advantage of _me_! Hmph! He could be a little appreciative. After all, he could still be suffering in pain and I would still have my virginity.

Oh what am I thinking! That was horrible! I could never laze around and watch my dear lord in pain? Besides…even I know that mating with a complete sex god doesn't come normal in every young woman's life! Even if it was my first time, I could tell that was the best round of sex any woman could have! Hell, most would beg for something like that!

Look at me. I sound like a complete whore.

Maybe it was just one of these problems that I needed to take up with Sesshoumaru-sama. Besides, he was part of the reason why this is happening; it's only normal that we talk about this together. By now, it was obvious that we had a problem that needed to be discussed with just him and me. He might have had a problem with me and I certainly have a problem with him.

The only part that was hard to admit was if this would be easy or not. As much as I thought Sesshoumaru-sama was perfect, I always thought he was difficult to understand. Maybe talking about our night of rutting and the aftermath would disgust him. Maybe it would bring up memories of that night he hated?

This was too stressful for me to take! I need to talk to him! There's so much unanswered! Why won't he look at me! Why won't he acknowledge my feelings! Dammit, why is he acting so strange! I mean, if he wants me to leave him alone forever than all he has to do is tell me! Even if it would break my heart to no end, it's better than the cold shoulder!!

As tears stung my eyes, I planned when I was going to talk to him. I'm not going to stand by and watch my heart break chunk by chunk.

But the real question that threatened to ruin everything in my life was…would he reject me completely?

**Oo.oO**

Hours passed by after that little incident and we were still traveling. Jaken had managed to catch up with us, but anyone could tell it was hard for him to keep up. Now, he was limping, dragging his feet, and looked like he was trampled on by a herd of Cows.

It was still sunny, but you could tell it was getting later in the day. Sesshoumaru-sama was still walking ahead of us, Ah-Un and Jaken walking side by side which was very surprising, and me, laying on Ah-Un's back, still plotting the right moment, with the exception of half-asleep and drooling all over the leather seat covering on his back. Eww.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru-sama stopped walking. Jaken and Ah-Un halted soon after. I was confused, but watched my lord's movements. He tilted his head up, silently sniffing the air. Soon after, his body became stiff and unmoving.

Finally I asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama? Is something the matter?"

He didn't respond right away. Instead, his right hand rested upon the Tokijin. "…Jaken." I heard his dry growl.

Jaken stumbled forward, "Y-Yes milord?"

"…Something's approaching. Take Rin and Ah-Un and make camp. I will join you soon. If you or Ah-Un fail to protect her as last time……consider yourselves dead." I shuddered. He sure was good at making venom seem like it was dripping from his mouth. Jaken cowardly stepped back while Ah-Un whimpered upon hearing his name now added to the almost daily threats.

And with that, my graceful lord ran off at breakneck speed. My eyes couldn't catch his last movements. I inwardly cursed. My plan would have to wait longer!

My thoughts were interrupted as Jaken cleared his throat. "…Yes well, come along Ah-Un." And the three of us headed for an acceptable camping ground.

**Oo.oO**

It seemed like another hour had passed by without a trace of Sesshoumaru-sama. I began to worry for him. He said something was approaching. Could it of been a demon too strong for my lord? Could he be wounded or paralyzed and left for dead!? All alone and cold without anyone to help him!? Dying a lonely death without me there to comfort him and cradle him as I kiss him and tell him he's going to make it!! Oh no!!

OH-wait a minuet!! What am I saying!? Ugh, I sound like Jaken!! Eww!! I just need to calm down! Hmm…I could think about what I'm going to say to him when he gets back? Or…_if_ he gets back? Ooh, there I go again! Shut-up you stupid brain!!!

I looked around for something my mind could dwell on until Sesshoumaru-sama came back. It hurt to think that Sesshoumaru-sama was injured or dead. Every time he left those negative thoughts would enter my head. But I kept telling myself that he was a very powerful demon. An Inu-Taiyoukai. With a title like that, you would even think of him as weak?

Jaken, however, took a different approach. He paced back and forth like he always did. It sorta reminded me of a mother hen strutting around looking for her chicks. It was hilarious, but also very annoying. Now, he was speaking to himself!! I had to get him away from me somehow.

Finally, I had an idea. I turned my attention toward Jaken who was, at the moment, pacing and mumbling to himself. "Eh, Jaken-sama?"

Jaken mumbled a few words before responding, "What Rin-chan?" He said rather irritably.

"Umm…I forgot to tell you that Sesshoumaru-sama told me to tell you to get firewood and find food for us."

He stopped all movements and looked towards me. "When did he tell you this?"

I shrugged, "Before he left."

He crossed his arms. "Oh really? Well, I didn't hear him say anything like that?"

I crossed my arms as well. "Well, he did. I guess you're just so old that you're losing your hearing." I snickered

His right eye twitched. Believe me, this is one of those rare moments. Like the silence before a storm.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" He gritted his teeth. Wow, he really hates me. Stupid toad.

I sighed rather loudly and shook my head. "Look, you can believe me or you can chose not to believe me, but we'll just see what you have to say to Sesshoumaru-sama when he comes back."

I guess Jaken didn't want to take the risk. He waddled off mumbling something like, "…selfish dog, always makes his most loyal retainer do all the slave work…lazy girl, always doing nothing…………"

When he was gone from sight, I lay sprawled on the ground and took a deep sigh. Ah-Un was resting peacefully against a tree, napping away.

What was I going to do when Sesshoumaru comes back? Since Jaken will be gone for sometime because of his lack of survival skills, I will be alone and in full attention to my lord. But maybe this would be a good chance to talk to him. All I have to do is get Ah-Un to leave us alone for the time being. But with Sesshoumaru-sama's earlier threat, I knew he wasn't going anywhere without keeping an eye on me.

I guess my mind had drifted off into sleep for minuets more because I heard faint footsteps from the forest. Reacting quickly, I jumped to my feet and ran to Ah-Un, who was still relaxing on the ground.

I shook him until both heads were staring at me. "Ah-Un! Something's coming this way!" I whispered. Both sets of eyes looked at me and then at the direction of the footsteps. After a few seconds, both heads lowered to the ground. A moan and slight growl came from them; I guess they were trying to tell me it was okay.

I asked, "Is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Both heads nodded

Relief hit me like a tone of bricks and I found myself breathing again. But I suddenly realized that this was the perfect time to take my plan into action.

I shook Ah-Un awake again until they looked at me with an annoying glint. "Ah-Un, can you do me a favor and go see if Jaken's okay? I uh, I need to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama."

He stared at me

I sighed, "Alone."

Still, he kept staring

I narrowed my eyes. "Ah-Un! It's important and private! Please?"

He finally took the hint, stood up, and walked off in the direction that Jaken had gone. Yes! Finally! Now is my chance to confront him!

No distractions!!

No second thoughts!!

No pity!!

Now or never!!

Damn I'm nervous!!!

And just as I was about to think twice about this, Sesshoumaru-sama came into view, stopping as soon he noticed me, which was only a few meters away. I noticed his appearance immediately and I gasped. Most of his armor was gone, showing his haori with four claw tears on the right side of his chest. I felt the need to run to him and care for the wound, but he didn't look in pain and I knew I had a mission to do.

He quickly glanced at the forest floor for the longest before opening his mouth. "Rin…what are doing here by yourself?" It came out smooth and emotionless, just like his beautiful self.

I stood up straight. "Waiting for you of coarse." I bit back just as emotionless. I swore I saw him cringe. Did I do that?

"…Where are Jaken and Ah-Un?" I heard the building rage. He told them to watch over me. Maybe sending them away wasn't the best idea.

"I sent them away for the time being." I said blandly

He closed his eyes, "Rin…-" I cut him off.

"We need to talk."

My tone made him wince, which shocked me to no belief.

"…Alright then…what is troubling you?" He said gently, yet emotionlessly. Wow, I was expecting him to get angry with me for cutting him off. When did he become so submissive? This isn't like him at all.

I cleared my throat. "'Ahem' well, umm…I wanted to uh…" I could feel my cheeks burn red with a blush. No! I wasn't going to back down now.

"My lord", I said bravely, "We need to talk about the incident that happened last night."

His eyes closed tightly, fangs were bore in a frustrated sigh. I felt angered by that somehow. I just knew he was disgusted with me for bringing it up, but I didn't care.

His expression suddenly faded to an almost guilty one as he hung his head. "Rin…" He replied weakly, "…what happened that night…"

"I don't care!! You're acting so weird and it's annoying me to no end!!" I even shocked myself. I would never of thought I had it in me to yell at him. I knew for sure I was dead now.

But nothing happened. Sesshoumaru-sama stood there, head hung, eyes closed tightly. Why was he allowing me to yell at him like that? Why did he look so…guilty?

"Rin…" I heard his soft voice, "…that night…I don't know what came over me…I tried so hard not to…" It sounded as if each word was painful for him.

He continued, "…I tried so hard…I failed you…"

"F-Failed me?" I whimpered

"Yes, I failed you…I failed myself…. I thought I was strong enough. I thought…I could handle it this time…but…I was wrong. I failed myself…I failed you…."

He was blaming himself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" I whispered in disbelief

"No Rin…I'm sorry. I took your virginity. The one thing most precious to anyone…and I took it from you…. I should be your protector. I should watch over you. Not hurt you…not…" He cringed visibly, "…rape you."

I didn't even think of that. He thought he raped me. Poor Sesshoumaru-sama. He's in pain because he thinks he raped me. He thinks I hate him!!

"Rin…you're not safe with me anymore……you shouldn't feel safe around me. I raped you Rin……all I can ask for now is…your forgiveness."

I felt tears build up. I had never heard him sound so remorseful. This was the first time I had ever seen him act like this. He usually hid his emotions. Either that or he had none. But now…

His eyes glanced up for one second before quickly turning away. "Rin…please don't cry…I'm sorry…"

I started walking up to him. He stiffened at my approach, but I kept walking until I broke out running to him. I threw myself at him, tightly wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my tear stained face into the warmth of his chest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I sobbed, "Please milord, don't talk like that!! Y-You didn't rape me! I was t-trying to help you by taking your pain away!"

"My pain? How do know about that?" He asked

"J-Jaken-sama told me that demons that are in heat suffer pain and…I…"

"I know Rin…I understand."

I sniffled, "That's why I was in the forest so far away from camp. I was trying to look for you."

He placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head so our eyes met. He narrowed his eyes down at me. "Rin, do you know what trouble you could of gotten into? If I wasn't there to pull that demon off of you, it would have impregnated you."

I shivered. The thought of being a mother by such a hideous creature like that sent chills through my spine.

"It was hard enough to control myself from not reviving him and slaughtering him again. After what I saw him try to do to you…I almost lost it right there."

His eyes closed in a saddened expression. "…Who am I to say such words…in a way, I'm just like that hideous creature. I defiled your lovely body. Even my presence threatened you. I'm sure that demon was after something else and you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I looked at him confusedly until it hit me.

"_You're not the one in heat, but you sure are a tasty looking little virgin."_

Those were the exact words of that demon when he had pinned me down. He was referring to Sesshoumaru-sama when he said that I wasn't the one in heat.

I looked back up at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama…that demon was trying to find you? B-Because you were in heat?"

He nodded

I gasped, "D-Don't tell me he was planning on…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. When Sesshoumaru-sama nodded, my jaw dropped. "That's horrible! That demon was male!!"

Sesshoumaru grimaced, "Gender doesn't apply to demons like that. They'll take anything they can get their hands on. It's disgusting quite frankly."

I nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry I put you through so much." I sniffled, "Jaken-sama is right about what he said earlier."

That earned a growl from my beloved lord as jerked my head up to his anger filled eyes. "Don't _ever _listen to what Jaken says. He was lucky to even survive after what he said to you."

I giggled slightly. I looked up at him and noticed his expression was still torn and tired. "Please milord, you didn't do anything wrong. And you are certainly not that demon in ANY way! You're graceful, stronger, valiant, smarter…" _beautiful, hot, sexy, wonderful, complete sex god…_

I could have sworn I saw him smile, but it turned back to the same saddened expression as before. "No Rin…I did do something wrong. I took away something precious that you should have kept until you met a suitable husband."

I shook my head, which confused him. "I don't want a husband if it means not being with you."

Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes softened. "What a foolish thing to say Rin."

"Well, then…I guess that means I'm foolishly in love with you."

His eyes slightly widened in a soft gasp. I rested a hand on his cheek before standing up on my tiptoes and gently pressing my lips to his.

It was simple, passion filled kiss. It wasn't demanding, nor was it a tongue battle, or even feverish and hot with need. It was soft, long, and passionate.

After what seemed like ages, we finally parted. Silence rang among us as we stared into each other's eyes. I couldn't believe I had just done that, but it felt so right.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru-sama whispered.

I daringly put a finger over his mouth. "I love you Sesshoumaru-sama. I've never hated nor doubted your decisions. And the one you made last night I will hold in my heart forever."

Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer into his form as he whispered in ear, "It's such a foolish thing to say. Demons and humans should not know love between each other…"

My heart dropped. Please don't tell me he rejected me! Pleeease don't tell me he's messing with my heart!

"…But I am a fool and proud to admit that when I am around you, Rin."

Before I could respond, he lifted me up for another kiss, this time my hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer to me.

When we broke apart again, he smiled at me, which was so unbelievably sexy, and whispered, "I suppose that makes us a foolish couple…"

I laughed and we kissed for a third time, more deep and loving than before.

"Rin-chan, you're in big trouble for sending Ah-Un and I away from ca-Aaaaaaahhh!! W-What is going on here!! Oh my!!"

I swear, one day I will **_squash_ **that little toad!! How dare he interrupt something soooo unbelievably sexy between my lord and I!!!

"Oh no!! My life is ruined!! Grr…Rin-chan! Stop touching Sesshoumaru-sama in such a manner!!" He squealed. I was about to stop the kiss and pound Jaken, but Sesshoumaru-sama didn't seem to care nor even notice Jaken's exhistence. His hold on me was still strong and protective, as he never broke the now feverish kiss.

"My lord, why do you continue to touch that filthy onna when you know as well as I that she has bewitched yo-'THUD'.

I almost winced at the sound that quieted Jaken. I cracked one eye to see Ah-Un's large tail flatten Jaken's small, feeble body.

THANK YOU AH-UN!!

And still, my beloved lord never ceased the kiss, which allowed me some dirty thoughts. My hands feverishly went into his haori, feeling the chiseled muscles underneath. It earned me a sexy growl from my beloved.

He finally broke the kiss with me and whispered huskily in my ear, "Let's go somewhere private. May I suggest the hot spring not far from here?"

I giggled, "Of coarse!"

He lifted me bridle style and took off at breakneck speed away from Jaken and Ah-Un.

With moments like these, I don't think I'll ever have another boring day again!

**The End**

**A/N: Holy Crap that took forever!! I'm soooo very sorry! Damn school and homework! I'm now passing math, but now I'm failing Desktop Publishing!! Dammit!! Then, a storm knocked off the power before I could save my almost completed story, which ROYALLY pissed me off!**

**I really loved writing this story. I'm thinking about writing Sesshoumaru's point of view, which will be called 'I am him' (for purposes) It will be difficult to keep him in character, but I think I might be able to pull it off!!**

**Now that this is finished, I may have some time to finish my other two stories, which I apologize VERY much for not updating!!**

**Much love and hugs,**

**bluecrazed**

_**PS: if there are mistakes, please tell me! I had no time to check! Please and Thank you!!!**_


	4. THANK YOU! :author

HELLO, MY BELOVED READERS!!! I'M SO VERY SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER, BUT!!! IT IS A THANK YOU NOTE TO ALL MY DEVOTED READERS!!!

I'm so thankful that all these people loved this story so much! One-person point-of-views are kind of challenging and luckily I pulled it off- good enough for the enjoyment of many!

I understand that Rin was very OOC in this story. This reason is because her thoughts are actually my thoughts on Sesshomaru. Yes, I think he is the uber-uber-smexiest-_sexiest _anime being of all time!! In no way do I think he looks girly. In fact, a little femininity in men is sexy. Hey, you girls out there can't blame me! You gotta admit it sometimes!!

So anyway, one of my reviewers (MidnightRavenDragoness) stated that quote: "Thats was very good lol i thought it was funny how many times you used the word sexy". Why, yes, thank you MidnightRavenDragoness, I noticed that too! It appears that I had indeed used a lot of the word 'sexy' in my story, but for a very good reason!

1: you can NEVER say that Sesshy is toooo sexy! It's like…saying that the Earth is toooo round! Or…Jesus is toooo religious! IT'S JUST-NOT-RIGHT! But thank you for proving that delicious point. Much love:D

Another one of my fav reviews came from MidnightAngelxxx, who said quote: "fan-fucking tastic." I love that little jingle and I plan on putting it in my "everyday words". Isn't that just fan-fucking tastic!!!? HAHAHAHAHAA!

All of the reviews were special to me and made me feel like I had a chance in my future career as a novelist or an author, and hopefully not one that writes smutty sex scenes and procrastinates _and_ who is lazy beyond doubt…like someone I know…

**Shigure Sohma: "Hey! That was uncalled for!!"**

'Ahem' anyway, I just want to thank everyone who read and a special thanx to the ppl who are gonna read this fic in the future. But for now, I will try harder to update and upload stories.

Oh, and thanx Venus Smurf for that special review that almost put me in tears!! Much love!

And how on EARTH could I forget my loving pal, DevilFawks for reviewing this and sharing w/ me her own dirty little thoughts on more sex scenes. Much love, buddy!!! XD

Well, I must be off, but I shall return!! Maybe not today! Maybe not tomorrow! But SOON!!

**Sesshoumaru**: "Uh…aren't you coming?"

**Ayame Sohma**: "BC, darling, you're holding us up from all the fun! Now be a good girl and come with us!"

**Hikaru and Kaoru**: "Come along, BC!! Our fun awaits!!"

**Me**: "Coming, my beloved bishies!!!" /_runs and frolics with bishies in meadow/_ " Lalalalalalalalaaa!!"

TTFN!!

Later days!

-bluecrazed


End file.
